


Certaines nuits dans le noir

by AndersAndrew



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kieren Has Flashbacks, Lullabies, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Kieren n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certaines nuits dans le noir

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Certaines nuits dans le noir  
> Fandom : In the flesh  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : Romance fluff  
> Personnages : Simon/Kieren  
> Nombre de mots : 316  
> Commentaires : Fluffy domestique, inspiré d'un post sur tumblr (encore) et se passant éventuellement après la saison 2.

Il arrive que certaines nuits, Kieren reste dormir au bungalow.

Le lit une place de Simon était étroit mais il leurs donnait un bon prétexte pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Simon aimait tenir le corps frêle de l'adolescent entre ses bras pendant leur sommeil. Au moins le savait-il en parfaite sécurité.

Lorsque le jeune homme faisait des cauchemars, il se réveillait toujours à l'abri contre son torse large, dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, et les yeux phosphorescents de Simon posés sur lui. Il n'avait rien à craindre, rien à redouter. L'odeur de sa peau, le poids de la couverture, le renflement moelleux du matelas contre ses côtes, tout était là pour le réconforter, le faire se sentir à sa place. En sécurité.

La main de son amant venait caresser sa joue, se perdre paresseusement dans ses cheveux, pour chasser les lambeaux de rêves encore imprimés sur ses rétines. Ça l'apaisait rapidement, même si c'était toujours difficile de ne pas repenser plus tard aux flashbacks qui le hantaient en rêve. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais Kieren pensait que Simon devinait la majeure partie de ce qu'il lui taisait. Il était perspicace, et certains regards ne trompent pas.

Néanmoins, il ne posait pas de questions, ce que l'adolescent appréciait. Il n'était pas prêt à en discuter avec lui, à lui parler des sensations que ça lui évoquait, du dégoût de lui-même qu'il ressentait dans ces moments-là.

Comme s'il comprenait et acceptait tout cela, Simon embrassait tendrement son front. Sa voix s'élevait tout doucement dans le silence, faisant sourire Kieren faiblement. Il fermait alors de nouveau les paupières. Il écoutait.

Parfois, c'était du Morissey, ou bien alors quelque chose des Smiths, Kieren n'était pas sûr. Il aimait simplement la chaleur qui l'imprégnait quand Simon lui fredonnait des berceuses dans le creux de l'oreille pour le faire se rendormir.

Il se sentait aimé.


End file.
